PMS: 04
Po wczorajszej burzy nie było ani śladu. Dookoła roztaczał się wspaniały zapach kwiatów. Adi, okazał się ciekawym człowiekiem. Zwariowanym i tak samo nieograniętym jak my. Pokochałam Eevee, zresztą nie tylko ja, stał się on serdecznym przyjacielem Fennekin. - Od kiedy tu jesteś? - zapytałam w końcu. - Od dwóch miesięcy. - wyjaśnił. - A ci mężczyźni? - wtrącił Luk. - Tak właściwie nie wiem o co im chodziło. Chcieli odebrać mi Eevee, cały czas gadali o jakiś nienormalnych rzeczach. - chłopak uśmiechnął się lisio. - Zwykłe z nich Zdzichy. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Ne - zaczął ciemnowłosy. - co myślicie o wczorajszej burzy? - zastanowiłam się. Nie była normalna, po raz pierwszy widziałam, że niebo płonie. Poza tym, było tak czarne... brudne. Z myślą o burzy przyszły ciarki. Otrząsnęłam się. - Burza jak burza. - powiedział obojętnie Luke. No, on w sumie przeżył ich trochę więcej. - Nie czułeś nic dziwnego? - zdziwił się Adi. Luke wzruszył ramionami. Czarnowłosy czuł to, co ja. Zauważyłam jak płoną mi policzki, kiedy sobie to uświadomiłam Luke i Adi wpatrywali się we mnie. Poczułam się głupio. Zamachnęłam się i uderzyłam Luka w plecy. Co ja robię?! Ogarnij się Alex! Chłopak postąpił kilka kroków do przodu. - Co ty? - Zapomniałeś, że mieliśmy się zmierzyć? - rzuciłam szybko. Bolało mnie to, że skłamałam, ale wszystko wydawało się lepsze od tych czerwonych oczu wpatrzonych we mnie. Luke podrapał się po głowie a Eevee wydał z siebie okrzyk radości. Adi uśmiechnął się. - Chętnie na to popatrzymy. - wyznał. Luke zgodził się na walkę, uznał, że po prostu o niej zapomniał. Po chwili staliśmy na przeciw siebie. Lucario i Pikachu strzegli Luka. Fennekin zasiadła na mojej głowie, a Glameow stał u mego boku. Luk wystawił Lucario. Pokemon typu stalowego i walczącego. ''Do walki z nim stanęła Fennekin. ''Muszę być czujna, ale myślę, że damy radę. - Kościopęd! - niebieski pokemon użył ataku na Fennekin która w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła. No nieźle, prawie znokautowaniu pierwszym ruchem. Wzięłam głęboki oddech aby pozbierać myśli. Potrzebowałam strategii i to dobrej strategii. Lucario jest szybki i zwinny, nie ma mowy o zaskoczeniu go. Fennekin nie jest na tyle szybka, aura daje mu przewagę. Ale przecież walczy z ogniem! ''Tego żywiołu nie da się przewidzieć. Fennekin po raz kolejny uniknęła ciosu. - Fennekin! Skacz a potem ognisty strzał! - pokemon wykonał polecenie, wraz z odbieciem wysłał do Lucario serię ognistych pocisków. Nie oberwał, ale to wystarczyło by go zmylić. ''Czujesz ten żar? - Ognisty Kięł! - Fennekin wgryzła się w kark Lucario powalając go na ziemię. Refleks co prawda miał lepszy, ale ogień wywoływał w nim słabnięcie orientacji. Fennekin odbiła się od jego pleców i z dumną miną wylądowała na ziemi. Eevee krzyknął. Jedno spojrzenie, jeden atak, jeden wściekły oddech... Fennekin była przygworzdżone do ziemi przez kościopęd Lucario. Poczułam, jak wypełnia mnie flustracja. - Fennekin! Luke uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Doskonale potrafił używać słabości przeciwnika jak śmiertelnej broni. - Kula Aury. - lisiczka przegrała, a Lucario odskoczył od niej. Zapłaciła za swój atak. Czerwone oczy pokemona Luka błysnęły. Poczułam się jakby mówił "Znowu wygrałem". Nienawidziłam tego. Luke jest moim bratem ale nikomu nie pozwolę patrzyć na mnie z góry. - Glameow! - kot znalazł się przed Lucario zaskakująco szybko. Eevee usiadł przypatrując się scenie. Cały czas powtarzałam sobie, żeby nie spoglądać w ich stronę. Im dłużej o tym myślałam, tym bardziej moje myśli błądziły wokoło Adriana. Zacisnęłam pięści. - Smoczy Puls! - atak nie trafił, ponieważ Glameow odskoczył z gracją lądując tóż przed Lucario. To był mój czas. thumb|left|178px|Niespodzianka- Niespodzianka! - Lucario uwiązł w płomieniach świętego ognia. Wydał z siebie głuchy ryk. Glameow odskoczył. Trzeba działać szybko. Wiedziałam, że nawet ogień nie powstrzyma Lucario zbyt długo. - Jeszcze raz! - tym razem zaatakowały pokemona odłamki skalnych bloków. Zemdlał. Spojrzałam na Luka, nie pokazywał, że to coś dla niego znaczy, choć w głębi duszy był zaskoczony, że Glameow wygrał. Nie przegram. Nie! Na pewno nie na JEGO oczach. CDN...